


Team Winchester

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Team Free Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Dans l'équipe Winchester, il y avait eu beaucoup de personnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Équipe".

Dans l'équipe Winchester, il y avait eu beaucoup de personnes.

Il y avait eu des personnes qui avaient aidé les deux frères de temps à autre, qui étaient juste de passage, mais que Dean et Sam n'oublieraient pas. Chuck, Garth, Lisa, tous ceux qui les avaient aidés le temps d'une enquête – mais pas Becky. Non.

Il y avait ceux auxquels ils tenaient énormément, qui avaient partagé des moments importants de leurs vies. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Benny, tous ceux qui les avaient sauvés, ceux qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout.

Peu importe dans quelle catégorie ils se trouvaient, ils ne les oublieraient jamais et les chérirait jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour ils en aient fini.

Et il y avait une toute autre partie de l'équipe Winchester. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, on y trouvait... Deux personnes en fait. Ou plutôt, deux anges.

Castiel, bien évidemment, avait été le premier à les rejoindre. Fidèle, loyal, juste, un peu trop curieux pour leur bien mais toujours prêt à les tirer d'affaire. Sam aurait voulu ajouter _patient_ , parce qu'il serait devenu fou s'il avait dû faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un (Dean dans le cas de Castiel) depuis autant de temps, sans que cette personne ne le remarque. Dean aurait voulu qu'il ferme sa grande gueule. Il allait devoir expliquer à Castiel ce qu'il voulait dire par là – souvenez-vous, le point sur la curiosité.

Et le second était... Gabriel. Oui, comme dans l'archange Gabriel. Être divin qui passait son temps, au beau milieu d'une chasse, à les faire repérer, ou s'allier avec le monstre contre qui ils étaient juste pour le plaisir de les voir galérer un bon coup – avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître la menace.

Ce même Gabriel qui les avait obligés à prendre des chambres séparées dans les hôtels où ils restaient parce que Sam était loin d'être quelqu'un de discret quand ils– bon sang, _Dean_  !

L'équipe Winchester avait bien changé depuis leur première chasse à deux. Beaucoup de personne les avait rejoints, peu étaient restées, mais Dean et Sam savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leurs nouveaux coéquipiers, sans jamais oublier les anciens, ceux qui avaient changé leur vie, ceux qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient Dean et Sam Winchester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
